Rifiutare Famiglia's Cloud Guardian
by NAO-chan33
Summary: Collection of Short Stories or One-Shots about the Rifiutare Famiglia's Cloud Guardian. (Can also be about the others in the Rifiutare Famiglia.) (Mostly TYL Hibari x OC or Alaude x OC) (Sort of Crack) I doubt people will read, but enjoy if you do. (*Note: One chapter is rated M but there will be a warning beforehand.*)
1. Rifiutare Family's Destruction & Revival

**So this is just for fun. Won't be updating all the time and it's just for my own entertainment. If you like reading it, then great!**

 **Schiera is similar to Varia, for your information.**

 _ **Schiera Members: Yuzo, Yoru, and Rou**_

 _ **Rifiutare Famiglia: Prec (Sun/BOSS); Zoe (Storm - Rarely appears); Akame (Rain - Rarely appears); Ai (Sun); Nina (Cloud); Kenny (Lightning); Tea (Mist)**_

 _ ***All girls, except for Kenny...***_

 **I** **f any of my OC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Destruction and Revival of the Rifiutare Famiglia**

* * *

 **DURING TYL TIMELINE (BEFORE HIBARI GOES BACK TO NAMIMORI AND BEFORE REBORN COMES TO TYL TIMELINE):**

Nina's eyes widened. She couldn't even speak. Her voice remained stuck in her throat. She fell on her knees, shivering from the apparent smell of blood. Her companions laid all around her. She was the last one remaining.

 _Or was it all a nightmare?_

But no matter how realistic an illusion can seem, nothing seemed to happen to her. The only thing her mind processed was the amount of enemies she killed and that her famiglia was dead.

 _Schiera didn't last either..._

She knew the outcome. She really did, but why did it end up like this? Why did they still continue to fight?

 _No. We never had a chance to decide. Millefiore Famiglia decided for us. To think that they would come here of all places..._

She bit her bottom lip until blood trickled down. The smell of her companions' blood and the pile of the Millefiore Famiglia's soldiers' corpses blacked out everything in her mind, except for one thing.

 _Why couldn't I be the one to die first instead?_

She was the oldest; she was supposed to be the person to die first if they went by the natural order. Her tears couldn't even fall as she stared down at the desolate ground. Her hand gripped at her chest where her heart was. She finally noticed someone standing in front of her.

"Are you going to keep sitting there, Rifiutare Cloud Guardian?" His voice reverberated in the air and her other hand curled into a tight fist.

"Hibari… Kyoya…" She looked up at him. The freedom in his grey eyes briefly reminded of her old self.

"The Millefiore Famiglia will be coming again." The matter-of-fact tone he used brought about an unsettling feeling inside of her.

"Tell me, Hibari Kyoya." She threw her weapon down on the ground and stood up, looking up at him. "If someone asks you to run, would you run from a fight that is clearly disadvantageous to you?"

"..." He closed his eyes as if resigned. He turned his heel to walk away before pausing. "...Don't die."

"That's a rather unusual request from you." She quietly laughed, noticing his subordinate from afar. "I will embrace my outcome, but not without a fight."

"It can be changed and it will." He never stopped walking after that.

She smiled painfully to herself before whispering, "Everyone's dead… How can it change…"

* * *

By the time the Millefiore Famiglia arrived, Nina had buried her famiglia's bodies in an isolated place, destroyed the Rifiutare rings except for her own, and burned down their base, so that no one could take anything of value from there.

"Well well well.. If it isn't the Rifiutare Cloud Guardian?" The mocking in the vice captain's voice irritated her.

She smiled. "Well well well, if it isn't the fat ugly toad? I think I need to go heal my eyes later from the damage your appearance is giving me."

The anger in his eyes swirled as he seethed at her. "Now that everyone is dead, we will be taking the Rifiutare Rings for ourselves. While it's only a little bit lower in quality than the Vongola Rings, it's good enough for someone as great as me." He abruptly laughed as if excited about it all.

"Well sorry to ruin on your parade, but I might have destroyed all of them, except for mine."

" _You bitch!_ " He growled. " _Then I'll at least take yours!_ "

Nina gripped her weapon, a small firm pillow, tightly. Her cloud flames burned brightly from her ring. "That won't happen."

"Everyone, _ATTACK_!" He screamed out as all the soldiers ran towards her with their flame weapons.

She stood still. " _Hizamazuke, oroka mono._ You are not allowed to go against me." Her eyes darkened considerably as she walked one step with her hand swinging the her weapon towards the ground. Her hand lightly touched the shoulder of one soldier who felt his vision dizzy for some reason. He fell on his knees - paralyzed.

"Wha-" Before he could process what happened, the wind gathered around him, growing bigger and bigger. It sucked in anyone who came close. Screams of bloody murder shrilled in the air. Nina walked by without a care, simply swinging her pillow like a small child on a fun trip.

"Do you think we'll just let you go through?!" One of them cried out with anger in his eyes.

She glanced at the soldier at the corner of her eyes. "No, but I'm ordering you to move, so you will move for me."

"As if we'll say yes-" The moment he took a step towards her, a sharp pain in his knees shot through as he fell back. He screamed and grabbed his knees when the purple whirlwind sucked in his foot. The blood squirted out from the black hole of a wind. Brutal and fierce - it never allowed him to speak a single word ever again. He was no longer of existence.

"It must be her box weapon!" The leader shouted out, squinting his eyes as he noticed a strange movement from inside the growing purple whirlwind. By the time the leader saw the true source of the power, the whirlwind unexpectedly jumped from the ground and headed in his direction. The unfortunate male's scream cut short as it tore apart and disintegrated his body until only a pool of blood remained.

"How dare you kill our leader?!" The vice-captain swung his weapon at the whirlwind, but the animal jumped away, erasing the whirlwind as it landed on her shoulder. The momonga squirrel soon quickly nestled itself on top of her head.

The moment Nina was going to attack, she struggled to move and fell down to the ground. She had forgotten that she was poisoned during the earlier fight.

 _I suppose this is it._

It was a miracle that she lasted for this long, considering the amount of movement she did before this fight from burning the base to burying bodies. She sighed a little, returning the squirrel back in its box. She shoved it in her pocket. A strained smile tugged at her lips.

 _At least, I'll be seeing everyone again._

"What are you laughing about?" The vice captain growled as he dashed towards her with the intention to kill. She took one step before falling to the ground. Her cheeks smeared against the ground and she felt her head ring from the potential concussion.

 _Finally..._

Her eyes felt heavy as she heard the triumphant laugh of the man standing above her. She was just so tired - _so exhausted_. She began seeing black spots in her vision. The man kicked her in the stomach, but she no longer felt anything.

Her last thought ended with...

 _Well I suppose I won't be bored anymore..._

* * *

"Huh, she died. Well that was fun, but she got rid of all of my men!" The vice captain growled at her still body. "She does look quite cute though. Maybe I can just help myself with…" Before he could touch her, something whacked him hard, making him fly into the tree.

"You are not allowed to touch her, herbivore." Hibari Kyoya's gaze chilled the man to his bone.

"If you're just a passerby, then go! This has nothing to do with you!" He managed to yell at the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

His eyes narrowed considerably. "For interrupting me, I will bite you to death." Before the man could say anything else, one hit from his tonfa on the head broke the man's neck. "Hn… Too quick of a death. Should have made it last longer." He put away his tonfas and called out to Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san. What should we do with her body?" Kusakabe looked down at the Rifiutare Cloud Guardian's body with a somewhat sad expression.

"Destroy her ring. That's what she would have wanted." Hibari took the ring from her finger gently and handed it to Kusakabe.

"Understood. And her body?" Kusakabe asked.

"...I will do it." Hibari covered her body with his jacket before picking her up. "Let's go."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **BACK IN CANON TIMELINE (AFTER TSUNA BEATS BYAKURAN):**

"ISN'T IT GREAT THAT WE CAN GO ON ADVENTURES TOGETHER, NINA?!" Ai pulled at Nina's sleeve. Her eyes glistened with excitement.

The wind blew against them as Nina shivered - not from the temperature, but from how high up they were. _Oh, how she hated heights._ "What a pain in the ass this is." She grumbled, hugging her pillow tighter.

Ai pouted at her. "But _Ninaaaa_ , it's so pretty out here! Machu Picchu! Boss is going to be so excited!"

Nina sighed before putting on her sunglasses. "Whatever you say."

"You really don't like the sun, don't you? C'mon, we only walked for how many minutes?" She pulled the grumpy Cloud Guardian towards the direction of the ruins.

"We walked for 30 minutes straight. WHY AREN'T YOU TIRED FROM THE HEAT?" Nina glared at the hyperactive Sun Guardian.

" _Meow?_ " She blinked her eyes with an innocent expression.

Nina's eyes darkened considerably. "Say that one more time and I will _seriously_ smother you to death with my pillow."

"Nina, we're here!" Tea called out to the two. Seeing a hand fan in Tea's hand, Nina dashed to her, grabbed the fan from her, and turned it on to feel the nice wind. "Uh…"

"She's on her period!" Ai randomly snickered.

There was a moment of silence. "Um… What does that have to do with wanting the fan?" Tea's eyebrow rose.

The Cloud Guardian sighed happily to herself, feeling the cold air from the fan. "Ignore her. She's just being weird because of the heat."

Tea glanced at Ai. "Don't you mean she's always like that?"

Nina rubbed her chin with her hand. "True…"

The Rifiutare Mist Guardien then pointed out. "But everyone in the Famiglia is crazy, so…"

"Man, I hate you two." Ai pouted and glared at them both.

That's when Nina started to smirk. "As always, she's being such a tsundere."

Ai yelled out fiercely to the two. "I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!"

"And she's in denial again… Just like a tsundere would." Just like the Cloud Guardian, Tea also looked at her in amusement.

"You got that right." The Cloud and Mist Guardian were ready to high-five each other when Ai gave a loud exasperated noise.

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT I'M NOT, DAMMIT!" She threw her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"Yeah… Anyways… We're not safe from the insanity. And is that Boss sitting beneath the shade?!" Nina almost snarled as she spotted Prec from afar. "Dammit boss! You can't make us come here and then sit beneath a nice damn shade while we're suffering from this stupid heat!"

"BUT I NEVER WANTED TO COME HERE!" Prec yelled out with an exasperated expression.

"IT WAS YOUR CURSE, PRIMO!" Yoru also threw her hands up in the air. "WHY MUST WE SUFFER IN THIS HEAT?!"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT?!"

" _Maa, maa._ " Kenny, the Rifiutare Lightning Guardian, gave a free-spirited laughter as he approached everyone.

"Because you're Primo, Prec." Yuzo held the hand fan close to her face. She sat down next to Prec. "Even if I tell you to stop making curses since I get tired of trying to bless everything with this holy water, you never stop."

"HOW IS THAT ALWAYS MY FAULT!?"

"You should just accept that you're the source of the curses." Akame patted Prec's shoulder. "There's nothing you can do about it. Just like how you couldn't stop yourself from becoming Primo."

"Yep." Everyone chorused as Prec screamed inwardly about how this was so unfair.

"Ever since the dildo…" She murmured to herself.

"WELL-" Before Ai could say anything inappropriate about what Boss was lamenting to herself about, Nina swung the pillow against her face. While she kept an annoyed expression on her face, she inwardly smiled at the dynamics of the Rifiutare Famiglia and the Schiera.

 _Ah… This is the normal life of the Rifiutare Famiglia when Schiera is with us…_

As the members interacted in a playful and crazy manner, she finally let a relieved and joyful smile that tugged at her lips.

 _Let the happenings of the other world never happen here..._

 **END.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Hizamazuke, oroka mono._ **= Get down on your knees, foolish person.**

Schiera **= Group that is similar to Varia.**

* * *

 **If you read it and liked it, then I would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so send those reviews/faves/follows in my direction! :D**


	2. Ai's Explosive Confession (Ai x Dino)

**This is set 10 years after canon timeline.**

 **I** **f any of my OC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Ai's Explosive Confession (Ai x Dino)**

* * *

"Ai-chan…" Dino watched the usually energetic female carefully. Her small hands were curled into tight fists as she grasped her bag. Her bright eyes that usually looked at him never even spared a glance in his direction. "Ai-chan, what's wrong-" The moment she locked eyes with him, he held his breath. The dull sheen in her eyes coldly brought about a new tension between them.

"..." She tightened her fingers as they dug at her skin. The leather did nothing to stop her from feeling the pain from her fingernails. "It's been ten years, Dino-san." Her voice shook - almost reverberating in the air. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit more. "Ten...years…"

He couldn't speak. It was as though she would fade away if he made a single noise.

"I tried to show you for ten years that I wasn't just a little girl." Each word she voiced out sounded shakier than the other. The frustration and exhaustion quickly seeped into her voice. "But _obviously_ that will never work, so this is it. This is the last time I'm going to try." She let the bag drop to the ground.

"Ai-chan, what on earth are you-"

"I LIKE YOU-" She yelled out, narrowing her eyes at him. Tears finally trailed down her cheeks. "And I'm _done_ trying to make you see me as a woman - _once and for all_!" She hiccupped before angrily wiping the tears off her face. The silence between them remained deafening. She couldn't remember the last time it was this quiet between them. _Has that even happened before?_

* * *

" _This is Haneuma Dino, Ai." Nina pointed at the tall male with a bored expression. "Dino-san, this is Ai - Rifiutare's Sun Guardian."_

 _Ai's cheeks flushed red. Despite the clumsiness that the Chiavarone Decimo showed, she thought of him as cute and cool. "Nice to meet you." Her voice turned a little quiet and soft - contrary to her usual carefree loudness._

" _Un, nice to meet you too, Ai-chan. I can call you that, right?" He casually ruffled her hair that she rejected immediately before giving him a bright smile._

" _Then I'll call you Dino-san!"_

* * *

"I should have never met you." Ai whispered under breath. Dino still looked shocked from what he had heard from her earlier, processing it very slowly. The tears continued to stream down her face as her already-broken heart shattered into dust. It was clear that he never saw her in the same way as she saw him.

"Ai-chan, I-"

"Don't tell me that my feelings are just a phase or that I'm too young, so I should instead look for people my age to be with." The sternness in her voice startled him; she usually never seemed this serious, but then again… _How was he to know which of her was truly smiling and which of her was truly crying?_ He kept quiet, not knowing how to deal with this situation.

While his mind was in utter chaos, the one thing he clearly knew was that he really did cherish the Rifiutare Sun Guardian. Her bubbly personality and bright outlook on life made her company very wanted in his tiring life as a mafioso. So seeing her cry like this hurt him a lot. _Just how long was she keeping her frustration and anger inside?_ He took a step towards her with the intent to hug her - _to comfort her._ But unfortunately, his foot got caught in a puddle of mud as he took a dive forward, landing on his face. _Shit._

The pain stricken face she had on when he looked up at her tugged at his heartstrings. Before he could say anything else, she took a step back away from him as the last few tears rolled down her cheeks. Panic lingered in his mind; he opened his mouth to call out her name, but she quickly grabbed her bag from the ground and left him behind in seconds.

So Dino - _the strongest whip user_ \- was defeated by a puddle of mud.

" _This can't be happening."_

He grasped the grass tightly as his fingers curled into fists. "This really can't be happening… Dammit, _why_?!" His fist slammed against the ground. Dino soon gritted his teeth - frustrated about what happened earlier. It really was the worst development ever, thanks to his own stupid clumsiness.

Devastation and regret immediately lingered in his voice as he then whispered out, " _Ai_..."

 **END.**

* * *

 **If you read it and liked it, then I would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so send those reviews/faves/follows in my direction! :D**


	3. Drunk Rifiutare Famiglia

**This is still set 10 years after canon timeline and is set right after "Ai's Explosive Confession."**

 _ **Schiera (Varia Equivalent) Members: Yuzo, Yoru, and Rou**_

 _ **Rifiutare Famiglia: Prec (Sun/BOSS); Zoe (Storm - Rarely appears); Akame (Rain - Rarely appears); Ai (Sun); Nina (Cloud); Kenny (Lightning); Tea (Mist)**_

 _ ***All girls, except for Kenny...***_

 **I** **f any of my OC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Drunk Rifiutare Famiglia**

* * *

"Are you sure we can use this house, Sasagawa-san?" Nina glanced at the Vongola Sun Guardian. He gave a subtle thumbs up for some reason, grinning widely.

"No problem to the extreme! As long as everything gets cleaned up, the owner won't mind!" He slapped her on the back a couple of times. Her eyebrow twitched. From behind her, a severely depressed Ai lingered. She was unnaturally quiet and still.

Nina sighed. "Fine. Can you open the door then? These groceries are heavy and I want to get started on the cooking."

Prec and Tea swung the door open easily as Yoru gave a short yawn. Nina motioned her head to Ai, hinting to everyone to get her to come in. When they managed to convince her to come in, Nina trudged her way to the kitchen - seemingly in a bad mood. "Fuck this. I hate this. Why do I have to cook? I don't want to cook. This is a pain in the ass. I just want to sleep. Ugh, I'm so freakin tired!" She grabbed the slab of pork and slammed it onto the cutting board. Immediately afterwards, she took out the huge knife and chopped it in half with immense strength. Grumbling colorful words under her breath, she continued onwards without stop.

"Ai, if he doesn't like you, then there's nothing you can do about it. Just cry and let it out." Yoru patted her back in an uncomfortable manner. She glanced at everyone else for help.

"Yeah, there's nothing you can do. And plus, there are other fish in the sea, so I'm sure there are better guys than Dino-san out there!" Tea tried to support Yoru's words, but fell into a deep silence when she noted the way Ai's face darkened. "Boss, any suggestions?"

"Um…" Prec glanced at the kitchen instead. "I'm going to go check on Nina."

Yoru and Tea's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "She escaped." One of them whispered so quietly that only they could hear it.

"Tea…" Yoru called out to her.

"Yes?"

She slightly motioned with her head. "Call _all of them_ here."

Tea blinked before agreeing. "Give me a second then." She headed out of the building as she took out her phone.

* * *

" _AND THEN HE FELL ON HIS FACE. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK?!_ " A devastated voice cried out as her sobs became louder. Ai slammed her cup on the table. " _I WASTED TEN YEARS OF MY LIFE ON HIM AND HE STILL COULDN'T SEE ME AS ANYTHING BUT A LITTLE GIRL. WHAT ELSE CAN I DO AT THIS POINT?!_ "

"Who gave her alcohol?" Yoru's eyebrow twitched. She grabbed a random cup. Before Nina could warn her, she drank it in one-shot and slammed the cup back down.

"Yoru… That was…" In seconds, she watched as Yoru's head was about to slam against the table when Squalo caught her face with his hand. "Nice catch, Squalo-san."

"VOIIII! YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER!" He growled at Nina. Her rigid smile twitched.

Ignoring him, she patted Ai on the back. "Uh huh and then what happened?"

" _I JUST - hiccup - WANT TO BE A WOMAN IN HI-HIS EYES. WHY IS IT SO HARD?! WHY DO I LO-LOVE HIM SO MU-MUCH? IF IT WAS GOING TO - hiccup - BE THIS PAINFUL, I WISH I NEVER LI-LIKED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!_ " More tears streamed down her face.

Nina sighed a little. "I know that you're hurt, but you can't just choose who you like. I already told you why it was going to be hard, but you decided to go for it anyways. And since you decided on that, you accepted that you were going to get hurt, be happy, and be sad. Why? Because that's what love is all about. You feel your emotions going on haywire. Logic never applies. It's too hard to change the heart when it's set on something - or in your case, on someone." In seconds, Ai held onto her like a koala unwilling to let go. Her sobs were stifled as she dug her face into the crevice of Nina's shoulder.

" _Hello?_ " Someone unwanted but familiar called out as they entered the room. Nina immediately glared at him harshly.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Dino-san? Can't you see we're busy drinking to our woes?" She grumbled her dissatisfaction towards him. He quickly held back his thoughts about how the Cloud Guardian probably doesn't have any woes to drink to.

Prec patted Nina's back. "Tea called for him. I think it would be better if they properly talked." Nina reluctantly glanced at Tea who nodded at her. She sighed a little.

"He doesn't even have his fucking subordinates. How the hell would they even talk, boss?" Despite this, she inwardly did think that they needed to talk. After all, not once did Ai mention that he explicitly rejected her. The only things she talked about was how he fell on his face after walking towards her and then how she left the scene due to her fit of anger and frustration. "You know what. Fine. If Tea and Yoru also agreed to this, then why not. Let them have their conversation."

"Then can I…" Dino reached out to pull Ai from her, but Nina glared at him, stopping him effectively.

"Go to the porch first, _Haneuma Dino_ , before I suffocate you to death." She growled, holding the hiccuping Ai protectively in her arms.

He sighed and held up his hands to indicate his surrender. "I'll wait at the porch then."

Once she noted that he left, Nina peeled Ai away from her and gave her a glass of water. "Drink this now." When she finished drinking it, Nina handed her another glass of water. As she kept sipping at it, she was given two slices of bread in a plastic bag, so that she could eat it while talking to Dino. "Are you done drinking the water, Ai?"

"Yes." Her voice cracked. Her hands curled in an uncertain and scared manner.

Nina indicated to the plastic bag. "I'm going to give you a glass of water for you to sip on while you talk to him, but you need to eat this as you're drinking the water. That way, you won't have a really bad headache when you start to wake up from your drunkness. Do you understand?"

She nodded and stayed quiet as Nina led her to the porch with the glass of water and plastic bag with bread in it. Dino was already sitting down at the porch.

Nina's eyes darkened as the glint in them appeared to make her more threatening. The tension she soon brought into the area forced him to straighten his back and pay close attention to her words. Her firm voice deepened a little more. " _Haneuma_ , if I find out from her that you took advantage of her while she was drunk, I will personally grind your bones and feed your blood to the animals. I don't care if you're the boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia because that won't stop me." Immediately, her eyes shaped into crescent moon shapes as she seemingly smiled brightly at him. "Are we clear?"

" _H-hai..._ " Dino laughed nervously as he then tried to give her his word in a serious demeanor.

She glared at him one last time and glanced at Ai worriedly for a second before swiftly leaving the porch.

Dino withered against the porch wall with a relieved sigh. "She's sometimes scarier than Kyoya."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nina slammed her hand against the table several times. Tears began forming in the corner of her eyes. "You're hilarious." Squalo's eyebrow twitched. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOUR EYEBROW MOVED!"

"VOIIIII, WHO THE HELL GAVE HER ALCOHOL?!" Squalo almost broke the table with the force of his hand.

No one was there to answer him because Prec was in the kitchen to get more food, Yoru was sleeping against Squalo, and Tea was quietly snoozing away on the sofa.

After a few minutes of hearing Nina's unnaturally loud laughter, two people entered the house. When they reached the room where everyone was supposed to be at, they paused. Akame and Yuzo - stared at the scene before them.

"And I'm leaving." Yuzo swiftly turned around and left the house in seconds.

"And...I'm going to go find boss." Akame wandered into the house without helping Squalo.

"VOIIII, WHAT THE HELL?!" His voice echoed throughout the house.

Nina laughed hard again. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ARE YOU STRUGGLING?! ARE YOU?! OH, YOU'RE SO FUNNY! YOU COULD BE A SHARKY COMEDIAN, GET IT? GET IT?!" She held her stomach as she swayed dizzily. "SNARKY COMEDIAN. SHARKY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Can I kill you?" Squalo's eyebrow twitched again.

"YES, NO! HAHAHA, HE ASKED ME IF HE COULD KILL ME! DO YOU THINK HE SHOULD, EVERYONE?! OH WAIT- NO ONE IS HERE! HAHAHAHA!" Nina suddenly laid her head down against the table as she began to calm down. It had been approximately an hour since she drank her last sip of alcohol, so she quickly began to get out of it.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable wheezing and random short laughters, she glanced at Squalo apologetically. "Sorry."

He sighed, looking a bit tired. "It's fine."

* * *

Nina sat at the front door, taking in the cool breeze. She heard footsteps walking towards her until it stopped. "What are you doing here, Rifiutare Cloud Guardian." The voice that she didn't expect to hear for at least another couple of years spoke to her. She briefly wondered if it was still her being drunk.

"Feeling sick and trying to recover from it." She glanced up and locked eyes with Hibari Kyoya. "You're back early. I thought you weren't coming back for another couple of years."

"Hn…" He watched as she wobbly attempted to stand up. He effortlessly pulled her up on her feet as she thanked him quietly. "Answer. Why are you here?"

"We were having a party here. Sasagawa-san told us that we could use this place, so we did…" She sighed as if resigned. "Don't tell me that this is your place."

"..." He merely locked eyes with her as if confirming. She groaned a little bit more.

"I'll get them all out and I'll clean the place immediately. Sorry about this." Nina inwardly berated herself for being stupid and not asking the Vongola Sun Guardian about who the owner of the house was. She rubbed in between her eyebrows, quickly organizing a to-do list and how to execute them effectively in her mind.

"No matter." He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Don't worry, I'll-" She stared at him in disbelief with her mouth open. Despite their strong similarities, he had the great capability of catching her off-guard. "Wh-what?"

On his shoulder, Hibird continuously chirped out Hibari's name, distracting her for a millisecond. "Bring the food to my room." He walked past her before adding, "Tetsu will clean." From a short distance away, Kusakabe sighed deeply. They finally came back from their long trip and yet, he was already forced to do the annoying tedious task of cleaning.

Nina paused before facing Kusakabe. "I'll help after I give him the food, Kusakabe-san." She then gave him a curt bow. "I apologize for this on behalf of the Rifiutare Famiglia."

"Ah, no. It's nothing to apologize for. You should hurry up and give him his food. Do you want me to lead the way?" He motioned towards the house.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure I can find his room. Probably." Her face scrunched up a little before she laughed in a relaxed manner. "It'll be okay. Now if you can get everyone to leave first, that would make it easier for us to clean." She smiled kindly at the man.

"Then I shall do that." They both entered the house in a purposeful manner.

 **END.**

* * *

 **If you read it and liked it, then I would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so send those reviews/faves/follows in my direction! :D**


	4. Crisis (Nina x Alaude)

**If the Rifiutare Famiglia was in the same timeline as the Vongola 1** **st** **Generation…**

 _ **This was for a prompt: How would the Vongola 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Generation react when they find out that their s/o is stalked by someone dangerous or is in danger? (I chose Alaude.)**_

 **I** **f any of my OC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Crisis (Nina x Alaude)**

* * *

 _ **Present time:**_

Nina stood quietly at her door with a piece of paper crumpled in her hand. She shivered, feeling the wind to be too cold. _It was no longer safe._ Just as she thought, the door was unlocked.

 _Tap._

Her flinch - _subtle_ \- paralyzed her into foreboding horror. The night remained silent and dark; just like a black hole, it swallowed her whole. The cobblestones underneath her mocked the building fear inside of her. She controlled her expression and forced every hint of emotion to fade from her face. Only a look of unpleasant disinterested lingered.

 _Bbvvvvvvn._

She turned around. The lights nearby flickered. The broken glass near her dangerously turned invisible in the darkness. A dry bunch of flowers laid abandoned. None of that seemed abnormal to her since she was the one who broke the glass and threw the flowers to the ground. But something felt off. _What was it?_

From behind her, the door slowly creaked open. The hair behind her neck raised up as she felt her blood chill. _Fu-_

Something smacked her hard on the head. Shooting pain pierced her nerves like an icepick swiftly stabbing its victim. Before she fell to her knees, she shakily watched a familiar figure from afar running towards her. His ice blue eyes narrowed and several strong mixed emotions swirled in them.

 _I'm sorry…_

* * *

 _ **Few weeks ago:**_

Nina received an odd letter, but she kept it in the back of her head. After all, it wasn't once or twice that she accidentally received someone else's letter. But after another day, she got a similar one in the same handwriting. Deciding that it probably wasn't a mistake, she ripped the envelope open. A vial of red liquid fell out and broke on her floor. A familiar strong smell of iron permeated the air. She stared at it, wondering what on earth she was looking at.

In a note, it read the following, " _With my blood, you and I will forever remain linked. - your beloved._ "

Her eyes narrowed, feeling very uncomfortable that someone would send their own blood to her. "It's probably a bad joke." Despite saying those words to herself, she could not help but wonder if she needed to get help. Remembering how busy everyone was though, she shook her head. "If something happens, I can deal with it. I'm strong enough."

After all, it was rare for someone to think of her as remotely weak. She was the Rifiutare Cloud Guardian. If she called herself weak, then she had to be prepared to ruin the reputation of the Rifiutare Famiglia's power.

Cleaning the ground and throwing them away, she checked the locks of the apartment twice before leaving for work.

* * *

It never stopped.

She never found out who it was.

She could not sleep. A lingering fear remained inside of her.

Her ability to pretend that she was okay and the smile that never disappeared in front of others forced others to never notice or point out the stress she was under. Those who could tell that she was stressed about something assumed that it had to do with her three roles in the Rifiutare Famiglia. _So who was she to tell of her worries?_

"Nina." The Vongola Cloud Guardian walked over to her with a file in his hand. When he noted that she was spacing out more than usual, he pulled at her arm to see what was wrong. What he saw made him pause - the bags under her eyes, the lack of energy in her, the panic in her eyes when she realized that she was not able to pretend in front of him, and the subtle flinch that she used to never do under his touch. "..."

The moment she faced him, the tears suddenly gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I…" Her face crumpled and the warmth from his hand broke the wall she slowly built. Her hands curled into fists and grabbed a part of his coat as she bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from sobbing out loud. The stress had drowned her until she no longer wanted to breathe.

 _She felt violated._

 _She no longer felt safe._

 _She wanted to hide._

 _But where would she go?_

She leaned her head against his chest, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She watched as they fell to the ground. Letting the frustration and fear spill out of her, she took deep breaths to calm herself down. When the tears finally dried up and she wiped her nose with her arm sleeve, she took a step away from him. Her head felt clearer than before as though she could fly anywhere like a bird if she wanted to.

"Sorry about that, Alaude-san." She gave him a sheepish smile. "It won't happen again." Before he could do anything, she snatched the file from him and quickly walked away.

* * *

 _ **Back to present after the assault:**_

When she groggily woke up, a dull pain lingered on her head. Everything looked hazy. Above her was a white wall and from the side, she heard the beeping noises of a machine. Something covered her mouth, giving her air. Turning her head, she noted a pile of platinum blonde hair near her hand. _Who…?_

The sound of soft breathing came from the person. A large hand covered her own, warming her heart a little. The expression he had seemed peaceful at first glance, but the tiny furrow in his eyebrows indicated otherwise. She reached out with her other hand, gently smoothing it out. When she saw that his shoulders relaxed minutely, she could not help but smile.

In a minute though, she stared into his pair of icy blue eyes. " _Alaude…san…_ " Her voice cracked a little. She noted to herself how dry her throat felt.

He immediately helped her sit up, supporting her as she drank some water. The moment he saw that she was comfortable in the bed, he turned her head to face him in a careful manner. She once again noticed the swirling mix of strong emotions in his eyes. "..." She knew what he wanted to say - to scold her for her stupidity and lack of understanding of the danger she put herself in.

"I know." She merely answered. She hesitantly grabbed the hems of his clothes and leaned against him comfortably. For the first time in forever, she felt refreshed from her long sleep and felt so safe in his presence. When she felt his finger run through her hair, she knew that he never blamed her for this incident and that he had handled the situation to the best of his ability. There was no longer anything to worry about.

"Nina." His voice commanded her attention. She locked eyes with him again. "...Next time, tell me." His words made her genuinely happy.

 _Now she had someone - to keep her safe._

"Okay."

This single word from her established her long comfortable path to a cozy happiness with the man before her.

 **END.**

* * *

 **If you read it and liked it, then I would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so send those reviews/faves/follows in my direction! :D**


	5. Death (TYL Hibari x Canon Nina)

**WARNING: Hibari Kyoya might be a bit OOC. It's been a while since I watched KHR, so yeah… He could be or not might be in character. Maybe. You guys can be the judge of that.**

 _ **PROMPT: If Vongola 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **generation's s/o died a couple of years after canon timeline and the TYL version of themselves meet their young s/o healthy and alive – how would they react? (I chose TYL Hibari.)**_

 **I** **f any of my OC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Death (TYL Hibari x Canon Nina)**

* * *

For hours, as usual on a certain day, Hibari Kyoya stood in front of a simple grave. The stone used as the slab had a name engraved on it - _Nina._

"Kyo-san…" Kusakabe watched the Vongola Cloud Guardian sadly. When the sun shined down on them, Hibird chirped and landed on Hibari's shoulder.

He closed his eyes briefly as if savoring this moment of silence. The wind gently blew against him when he opened his eyes and turned away from the grave. He continued to walk away, passing his vice commander. "Tetsu."

"Yes." Kusakabe turned to follow him. Before they could leave, they heard a loud _pop_ sound in front of the grave. Immediately, Hibari turned his head to see. What he saw floored him.

A young Nina stood in front of the grave. It was as though time had stopped between the two. The confusion in her eyes lingered. "Kyo...ya…?"

"..." His eyes widened slightly - a little surprised. In seconds, he recovered. "Nina." He acknowledged.

"Where… Oh. I must be ten years into the future. So only 5 minutes left, huh." She smiled sheepishly as she approached him. Before she could react, he pulled her towards him. In the corner of her eye, she saw how Kusakabe looked in the other direction, giving them space. "Kyoya…?" Even so, his reaction towards her sudden appearance never excused how out of character he was with this outward show of affection.

"..." He stayed quiet, relaxing under her arms as she held him close with a worried gaze. In seconds, he pulled away, cupping her small face with his large hands. His eyes flickered of longing and anguish. He leaned his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes as though drinking her appearance in and burning this memory into his mind.

Truthfully, she did notice the stone slab from behind her before she called out to Hibari. While she did not clearly see the name, she had an inkling as to who it was from his reaction at her. So she did the only thing she could do to comfort him; she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and forehead. He looked at her incredulously as she smiled at him affectionately. "I'm here, Kyoya." Her voice quivered a little, trying to hide her realization. Even though there was something stuck in her throat and she became painfully aware of the reason behind the grief within his expression, she did not want to show him such a memory of her. "I'm okay right now."

He seemed to notice her realization quickly from the way his eyebrows furrowed. The anguish soon transformed into a calm pool of grey. He lifted her head and also gave her a chaste kiss on the eyes. "I'm here. Always..." That broke her heart a little as tears unwillingly gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"And I will always be here too. No matter how long..." She willed the tears to not fall and gave him a brave smile. She sniffed and hugged him tightly. She knew that her time was up soon and looked up at him for one last time.

As though the heavens decided to bless her, his lips curled into a genuinely sweet smile - something that she thought she would never see from him. That unraveled her control as teardrops after teardrops rolled down her cheeks. His thumb rubbed away the tears and before she could say anything, his other finger touched her lips as if telling her that he knows what she wants to say before she even gets to say it. "I know." He murmured to her calmly. "I know…"

"Kyo-" She disappeared before she could say his name. Hibari lingered where she last stood, unable to move. He stared at his hand and his eyes softened at the tears he had touched from her cheek.

"In the end, I made her cry." He closed his eyes and kissed his hand gently, remembering the image of her that he burned into his mind, before reverting back to his normal indifferent self. Walking once again, he never turned to look back at the grave. "Tetsu."

"Yes sir." Kusakabe followed without saying anything else.

 **END.**

* * *

 **If you read it and liked it, then I would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so send those reviews/faves/follows in my direction! :D**

 **Thank you to Shiovaun for the follow and favorite! :)**


	6. Babysitting (Featuring Dino and Vongola)

**IF RIFIUTARE AND VONGOLA WERE ADORABLE KINDERGARTENERS… OOC IS INEVITABLE, BUT THEIR BEHAVIORS ARE PRETTY SIMILAR TO MY KINDER STUDENTS, SO…. ENJOY~**

 ** _Schiera Members: Yuzo, Yoru, and Rou_**

 ** _Rifiutare Famiglia: Prec (Sun/BOSS); Zoe (Storm - Rarely appears); Akame (Rain - Rarely appears); Ai (Sun); Nina (Cloud); Kenny (Lightning); Tea (Mist)_**

 ** _*All girls, except for Kenny...*_**

 **I** **f any of my OC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Babysitting (Ft. Dino and Vongola)**

* * *

"We have to babysit them?" Yuzo stared through the window.

"Yes." Rou pointed to the kids running around.

"Augh." Yoru sighed as she shuddered at the idea of being with children. "I'd rather be with animals."

"Let's leave. We'll leave it to Dino. He can handle it." Yuzo motioned to the two to follow her as they sneakily left the building.

Meanwhile, Dino arrived at the building. "I hope the kids like me…" He sighed and entered the room. "Excuse me, I'm here to volunteer as a babysitter."

The kids paused for a brief moment before they continued to play, ignoring the blonde elementary school student. "You can't go that way, you idiot!" Nina stomped her foot on the ground as she glared at the other child. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I… I didn't...mean...to…" Tsuna teared up and he backed away a little. "I'm… I'm sowy.."

"Maa, maa…" Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the shoulder. "It's okay. Let's play over there!"

Gokudera tackled Yamamoto to the ground before grabbing Tsuna's hand. "No, you stupid! Tsuna is gonna play on the swings with me!" The moment he was about to move, Nina pushed him to the ground.

"You're the stupid one! Don't hurt others!" She screamed as the two began to fight with each other.

"Tsuna, do you want to play with us?" Kenny tugged on Tsuna's arm sleeve gently as Yamamoto encouraged him to join them.

The shy boy smiled brightly at the two. " _Un!_ "

"Nina-chan… Stop glaring at him." Ai whined and she tried to get Nina's attention by standing in front of her. She held her doll in front of Nina's face.

"I'm not going to say sorry!" Nina stomped her foot again and yelled at the boy.

"Well me neither!" Gokudera glared at her. Her anger dissipated when she noticed the newcomer.

"Yato, who is that?" She pointed at Dino who stood there awkwardly. "What a weirdo. Do you think he's a bad person?"

Gokudera stared at the intruder and then glanced at everyone else. He compared Dino's appearance with every person he interacted with in his life. "He must be. Look at that hair and those eyes. Clearly a bad person. I don't recognize him either."

At those words, Nina frowned. "Then should we get rid of him...?" Without waiting for a response, she ran over to Mukuro and Hibari who were fighting each other with their toy swords. "Kyo. Kuro. We have a mission for you both."

"What is it?! Is it more important than our _Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction_ battle?" Mukuro narrowed his eyes at her. They were finally at the most dramatic scene of their battle. He wouldn't let Hibari win.

Hibari, on the other hand, paused and asked with a serious gaze. "...We kill him and what do we get?"

She bit her bottom lip, thinking hard on what they would like the most. "I'll give you my special cards - the _Aquario Infinite Assault_ series."

"Deal." They both agreed as they gathered their weapons.

" _Anou…_ " Dino awkwardly sighed. He then noticed a small girl standing in front of him with big glistening eyes. He smiled brightly and waved at her. She squeezed the doll in her arms before grabbing his pants. "Hello… What's your name?"

"...A-Ai…" Her voice was soft, but she immediately gave him a welcoming hug. "Hold."

"You want me to hold you?" Dino did his best to hold her in his arms. "Ah, Ai-chan, you're very light." She giggled in his arms and hugged him tightly. He suddenly felt someone hit him.

"DON'T HUG MY SISTER, YOU BIG MEANIE!" Tea stomped on his foot and glared at him.

"Tea-chan… I don't think it's a good thing to hit someone like that…" Prec tugged at Tea's arm sleeve. " _Nee_ …"

"I'm going to marry _onii-chan_ , so you can't hurt him!" Tears gathered in the corner of Ai's eyes. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. "D-don't hurt him…"

"Ah, don't cry." Dino started to panic as he watched her bottom lip shake. "Oh no."

Nina stared up at her dispassionately. She then turned around to Hibari and Mukuro. "Deal is cancelled. Mission is no longer necessary. I won't give you the cards."

"Hn…" They both shrugged and went back to their sword battle.

"This is boring." Nina glared at Dino. "Tea-chan. Prec-chan. Let's go play House. I'm gonna get the dolls. _Sensei_ said that it's okay for me to rip their heads off this time." Dino's eyebrow twitched when he heard the disturbing words just now.

"Okay. Then who will be the monster for this one?" Tea followed after while Prec grabbed the blanket that was on the ground.

"The bear will be the monster. We're going to be the sailor fighters and defeat him, so that we can have our afternoon tea later." Nina pointed to the big plush.

"I'll get the tea set!" Prec dashed off to the other side of the room.

Tea glanced at the big plush. "I'll get the monster then!"

"I… I don't think that's how you play House…" Dino commented quietly as he calmed Ai down.

Ai pouted. "That is how you play House! Nina-chan taught us."

His smile twitched. "Ah, I see… If you say so…"

" _Un_!" Her face expression brightened as she gave him another affectionate hug. He laughed awkwardly.

 _This is going to be a long day… Why did I decide to do this again?_

Dino stared out the window with a yielding expression. He sighed to himself.

 **END.**

* * *

 **If you read it and liked it, then I would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so send those reviews/faves/follows in my direction! :D**


End file.
